Temari's Dream Come True
by BloodTears101
Summary: My first fanfic. Temari wants to find her one true love Shikamaru! Lead Pairing: TemarixShikamaru and GaaraxMao. Chapter 9 is up. Rated for Lemon. Now edited by Desert Rose
1. The Chapter With No Name

Temari's Dreams Come True .

Suna , Kohona two seprate places with two lovers split by emotions never expressed . "I another dream Kankuro " Temari said quietly trying despratly to talk to her sleepy brother but it was useless . Temari needed to tell sombody.  
those emotions locked in her soul were being unlocked for the first time . " Shikamaru are you daydreaming again whats wrong with you you have been like that ever since that bratty girl from suna left. " Ino said " Shut up Ino i never say anything mean about Sasuke do I ." (Inner Shikamaru because if I do say anything wrong about Sasuke Ino will throw a fit what a pain ) " Jeez Shikamaru I did not know you were so sensitive. " Ino said with a slight sigh of hoplessness ." I knew it when I saw your eyes meet hers ...SHIKAMARU IS IN LOVE ! " Ino said yelling annoyinly over and over " Shut up Ino ...aw forget it your a waste of time" Ino just left after that .  
Shikamaru let out his hair as then it blew waverly in the wind. " Temari why did you leave me "he reached his hand out into the air if only" I could see you again " " if I only I told you I how I felt about you while you were still here "  
Shikamaru then let a slight tear flow down his cheeks as then he lay down and slowly closed his eyelids and fell asleep ... Temari!... someone was calling for her at 6:00 in the morning Temari looked out her balconey it was a strange man outside he looked to be about in his 20's he yelled to her " hey pirncess why don't you blow this joint and have a liitle fun with me. " " Ok I will get ready ...few seconds later Temari held a bottle of wine in her hand Take this for fun! Temari then threw the bottle at the man it hit his head and the bottle smashed leaving glass cutting his skin. .  
"Take that you PERVERT and next time I will have my ferret now leave " the man left down in spirts " temari sighed i was hoping it was shikamaru calling for me ...yeah right Temari get ahold of yourself" Temari said she was talking to herself . " Only in your dreams he is not going to come for you"Temari then burst in tears why can't my dreams come true why! " she then fell into her bed and helplessly started punching the bed "... ( End of Chapter ONe anybody like you don't have too this will be the first thing I have ever submitted to Fanfiction I hope you like it . I will continue to write this if you want ...PLZ COMMENT! it keeps me writing if I get comments so Comment! ok bye bye .) 


	2. Run Away

Temari's Dream Come True 

Chapter 2 Run Away

THE NEXT MORNING ..."Temari wake up it's past 9:00 " Kankuro said with an annoyed tone in his voice. "Huh wha oh srry Kankuro i did not know I slept in so late yawns Tamari got up slowly her hair was a wreck and she looked like she cried alot ...( Kohona 8:00 in the morning ) Shikamaru was still on the grassy hill now cold and wet because there was a rainstorm in Kohona the night before. He woke up coughing to death it looks like Shikamaru got a horrible cold he walked limply to his Apartment room and took his temp ..."105 great what a drag...cough cough what am i going to do now guess i should take some meds and get some rest. " Shikamaru then striped off his clothes and took a hot shower (in the shower) " man this feels nice this hot air clears my conjestion and the warm water feels good on my skin. " Shikamaru slowly got out of the shower and put his pj's on and then decided to call Asuma to tell him of his condition ...ring / Asuma : "hello"/ Shikamaru: "hi Asuma i can't make it to todays mission i have a terrible cold my temp is 105 cough/ ..Asuma : your not makin this up... oh ok you can rest today make sure you stay in bed alright ok bye bye...Shikamaru put the phone on the hook and collapsed into bed and then thought of Temari. "I wonder if you miss me too i wish you luck in your missions Temari of the Desert ...(SUNA) As Temari put her clothes on she thought if she ran away to her love she would be okay like what Gaara her little brother did. She thought deeply and nodded " yes thats what i will do". She quickly took a really small bag and put a whole bunch of random stuff in it. She did not even kno what she put in .She then took her Fan and tied it to her dress and ran so fast out the door that nobody even noticed her and she ran and ran through the dense wind not caring just caring about her only love...(End of chapter 2 yes I kno it's short but Im one of those people who does not like to make long chapters so get over it next chapter 3 running into trouble ...shikamaru's disease was getting worser and worser will Temari get to her love in time or does something stop and delay her find out next time ) 


	3. Running In To Trouble

Temari Dream Come True

Chapter 3 Running into Trouble

Temari was now in the middle of the deasert Sand and becoming very tired of traveling in the hot sun she took her shirt off because no one really traveled the deasert so she walked on she was determined to see her love... FEW HOURS LATER "my legs are killing me but I must move on" breathing hard ...! all of a sudden she thought she saw a figure standing a yard from where she was standing but she did not see whoever it was and she asumed it was a mirage but a few mins later she saw it again only she saw it behind her a hard breath was beating down on her neck she did not move her shiver went through her body the voice behind her said something at that moment "you rejected me the first time because I was too nice but now i will try force!" Temari was wide eyed she knew instantly it was the man that wanted her the night before " go after someone else " she said studdering . The man grabbed her bra and rippied off with his pure stength temari tryed to cover her chest and tried to run ..The man chased after her .Temari was almost out of energy and the man was very close all of a sudden she rammed her face into someone it was her LITTLE BROTHER GAARA! "g-aa-ra is that you" she said very surprised . " don't worry temari i will save you from this jerk " Gaara Grabbed Temari and pulled her behind him and he had his Sand ready to fight Temari remembered that just recently that gaara's sand would not protect him very well she was afraid her brother might get hurt she then yelled " Gaara don't do this your going to get hurt if you fight! " Gaara did not ans he then started fighting the man with only the willpower of saving his sister the man then took out a sword about the size of Kankuro out and tried to smite his opponent gaara jumped on the blade and kicked the man in the face ..Temari was astonished at this acomplishment ..Gaara assumed that was it but it was'ent the man appeared from under the sand and sliced gaara's chest with his sword gaara flew back in pain blood stained the sandy ground Gaara got up ..Temari had never seen Gaara hurt that bad before and she had never seen that much blood coming from him ...Gaara's wound was huge and could be seen because his shirt was ripped up through the middle ..Gaara took off his ripped shirt and contiued to fight the man laughed and then said " why do you still get up stubborn b arnt you " Gaara coughed up blood and charged with full strength the man did not even try to fight until gaara was about to get to him he took his sword and sliced gaara again this made a cross wound it looked like a bloody cross gaara kept on going he yelled to Temari "run temari I will be fine go!" she screamed a shuddering NO! the man came up behind gaara and kicked him in the face and sent gaara flying into the sand a sand storm was about to brew Temari screamed "GAARA!" she glanced where the man was and all of a sudden he dissapeared as the wind blew hard she instantly ran to where her brother layed on the ground she ripped a part of her skirt and put it on gaara's wound hot blood kept on pouring out Temari was crying " gaara flickered his eyes open and said " go ahead to kohona don't worry about me " she just kept crying and held her brothers head on her lap she then said " im not just going to leave you here gaara i won't let you die " she cried again " I WON"T LET YOU DIE !" he closed his eyes and took shorter breathes "i will take care of myself temari you need to care about you " her tears stained Gaara's face Temari cried and cried she then said ok to her brother she kissed his foreheadn it was cold as ice she said good bye to her brother as the sand blew his red hair and got it sandy she ran and cried without looking back she yelled in her mind" don't worry Gaara I will come back to you i promise ...and her sadness followed as she walked on ...( thats the end of chapter 3 i think it is sad how she just leaves her brother but anyways now what is temari going to do she left her half dead brother in the middle of the Deasert and she is being chased after a mad man how is she ever going to save her brothers life and get to Kohona on the next chapter CHAPTER 4 A CAll for help see you next time .) 


	4. A Call For Help

Temari's Dream Come True

Chapter 4 A Call For Help

ONE DAY AFTER TEMARI LEFT GAARA IN THE DESERT SAND .  
Temari was a wreck she did not sleep... her hair was a mess ...and her face was still tear stained but never the less she made it to the gates of Kohona alive she came to the village and collapsed right on the ground she said "This can't be it I feel my legs won't carry me anymore I have to go on " Temari tired to get up and walk again she fell and punched the ground and closed her eyes unconcious ...Few hours Later "uhhhh what ..." Temari slightly opened her eyes she saw 4 figures around her she blinked and rubbed her eyes and saw her friends from kohona all there surrounding her Temari spoke silently "where am I" Kaia (one of her friends) said quietly your in the hospital Temari you came to Kohona unconcious and you were a wreck when you came . Temari sat up and looked at all of her friends Kaia,Sarabeth,Keria,Mariah...she then said "did i look that awful..." the group nodded...Temari smiled a little and looked at Mariah a friend of hers that was in love with Gaara and gaara loved Mariah she looked down thinking of her brother alone in the desert she regretted leaving him ...she started to cry ..Keria asked her what was the matter ...Temari looked up she was afraid to ans the question she stuttered and then she finally gathered enough courage to tell them she started " well there is this man that is after me right " the group was shocked ...she kept going " I was running from him and i rammed into Gaara" Mariah was now in full attention she wondered why gaara was not with her if Temari ran into him ..." Gaara wanted to protect me and pulled me behind him and i tried to stop gaara but he would not listen " ...she stopped and wiped her tears and continued " gaara was fighting the man and i yelled to gaara to stop as the man took out a sword about the size of Kankuro " Mariah gulped as a frightening thought went through her mind of gaara dead..Temari kept speaking "and gaara was doing pretty well ...until the man sliced gaara's chest" she cried again she kept flashing back of her brother bleeding so much blood ...there was a long silence ..Mariah was in Shock her tears will building up but mao tried her best to hold them in ...the story continued " gaara kept on coming but only another slash in the chest came to my brother it looked like a bloody cross but still gaara still tried to fight " Mariah bursted and yelled WHO WON ? Temari stuttered the...the man won gaara lost ...the whole group was in shock ..Mariah then started crying and then said is he okay now ...Temari said ...a spine shivering No i left him he told me to leave I left him Temari was crying with gulit putting pounds on her heart ...Mariah was angry at Temari "why did you not save him why Temari why ...why" "he told me i had to keep going " Temari knew that was the worst thing to do but thats what she did ...Temari then said " i promised i would save gaara he is still alive hopefully i want you guys to help me ...Sarabeth said you can't come temari you have to stay here in kohona you can not travel from here for a while we will go ...Temari argued NO I promised him i would come back for him ...Kaia iteruppted " Temari we kno you want to save your brother but you can't come we will bring him here though if you please ...Temari sat back in tears she knew Kaia was right she nodded and said alright please save him ...Mariah then blurted out Don't Worry Temari we will Save Gaara-sama we swear it ...Keria told temari one last thing "temari ...shikamaru needs you he has a horrible cold maybe you could be his medicine " Temari ...Nodded and told her to go the room was emtey her tears dried and some happiness came back into her she now had hope that her brother would be saved and now she got to kohona and she could see her lovew now which was her orginal goal ...(end as now Temari's friends go off to seek gaara and bring him to kohona will they find him ...while Temari goes to Shikamaru's to see her lost love ...and who is the strange man who almost killed gaara and is after Temari you might just find out ..NEXT Chapter : Bringing back a Hero..see you nxt time 


	5. Bringing Back A Hero

Temari's Dreams Come True Chapter 5 Bringing Back A Hero

Few Hours after The Group Left Temari they were in the borderline of Suna Mao was walking the fastest almost running franticly trying to find gaara all the other were going at there own pace they walked and walked and all of a sudden they heard Thunder they all looked at each other why would they hear somthing like that in the deasert they felt water coming down their clothes were getting soaked they started walking faster through the rain Mao'sn heart pounded faster she was really worried Kaia walked ahead of her and looked ahead she saw the village it was pretty far away she was looing and did not notice the large sttep hill ahead and tripped and fell the other girls ran towards the hill Kaia had fallen to the ground safely but she was lying on somthing when she got up the back of her white shirt was red and sandy it was blood Mariah was confused was it kaia's blood or was it something or someone elses blood she checked the place where kaia fell she uncovered somthing shiny she blew the sand off of it ...it was a Suna headband ! she showed the group her find and now the whole group was helping uncover the sand ...Mao finally uncoverd the Love kanji only found on one person Gaara! she put her hand under his body and lifted him the girls were astonished ...Mao felt his face it was cold as ice his face was pale and his eyes were open but he was not awake Mao started to cry hard hot tears and they hit gaara's bloody chest the girls comforted her and keria voulunteered to carry him they walked through the ran and wind and Mao could not stop looking at him his eyes open kept on poisoning her mind that he was awake they walked on KOHONA Temari was walking in a hospital dress to Shikamaru's apartment she always looked back on the street she felt different she felt unsafe she started to walk faster pictures of the man almost muduring her brother raced through her head she locked her feelings she took hard breathes and started to run she tripped and fell into the dirt she felt defeated then she felt a warm hand on her back she almost did not dare to look up she thought it was the man she was nervous her heart pounded faster and faster she held her breath and she closed her eyes but all the suspense broke into pieces when she heard a warm kind voice she decided to look up there she stared into hazel brown eyes that she knew quite well she smiled and got up more her heart came to it's normal pace her face enlightned she was staring at her goal none other then Shikamaru Nara ...(end i kno it's really really short but i LOVE SUSPENSE even i ponder to myself to what is going to happen next anyways the next chapter is Curing The Innocent ok goodbye see you next time) 


	6. Curing the Innocent

Temari's Dream Come True Chapter 6 Curing the Innocent

Kohona "Shikamaru what are you donig here I heard you were sick" Temari said worriedly ...Shikamaru had a whatever face inprinted on him then he asked "I should be asking you the same thing you live in Suna why are you here?" Temari glanced at the ground " well it's a long story" Shikamaru said "well how about you come in to my apartment and you can tell me in there ok" Temari nodded she got up, she had briuses on her knees. They walked into Shikamaru's apartment and Temari seated herself on a leather black chair .Shikamaru sat on the bed he laid back "well are you going to tell me the long story or what " Temari nodded and began " well it was about 4 days ago I was about to go to bed and i all of a sudden thought about you I missed you so I decided to run away to Kohona so I could see you again but i was delayed " "by what? " Shikamaru questioned her curiously .Temari gulped she then ans him " by a man also I think my brothers death possibly" tears were building up again guilt would not let go of her heart " a man came he was after me and then I ran into gaara and he tried to fight the man but the man was just to strong and I left gaara because he told me to leave i left his bloody body there im so selfish" Temari started to cry Shikamaru came and comforted her . Her tears and worries were halting Shikamaru kissed her and for what seemed seconds were minutes. Shikamaru had gotten on top of Temari. They kissed, tounges exchanging in each others mouths.Slowly what seemed to be a friend relationship bacame a undying love from one and other .Kohona Gates Sarabeth walked ahead the gates of Kohona were close she tripped luckily landing in somone's arms "LEE!" she said shocked looking in his large ash black eyes she felt the rough smoothness of his arm bandeges .Sarabeth blushed and Keria teased " ohh look at sarabeth her face looks redder then a tomato" the group laughed except mao she made no expression whats so ever she was egar to get gaara safe from bleeding to death already keria's clothes were all red and she was wearing white to begin with! after a minute or two the group stood in front of the hospital.(end ...is gaara dead if he is not what will happen and the mysterious man still lingers what will happen next chapter!: The Blood of a Sand Shinobi! ok bye bye!) 


	7. Blood Of A Sand Shinobi

Temari's Dream Come True!  
Chapter 7: Blood Of A Sand Shinobi

A barren Desert was where he found himself dying in the bloody sand " Is this the end of my exsistance?" he asked himself silently. Wind harshly blew sand across his cut face "fate has claimed me ..." he reached his hand out to the shining desert sun " im sorry I had to leave you mariah" those were his last words he closed his eyes and he never opened them again the fast beat of his heart stopped...Mao sat next to him tears dropping on his cut face and her silk soft hand holding his her eyes were slightly closed her other hand caressing his face .Finding himself not in the desert anymore instead in a field with gentle winds and rain had his exsistance stopped he fely the rain it was not rain they were tears ...Mao put her head on his chest and she heard his heart beating again!...the rain stopped and the field was fading ...Gaara opened his eyes and saw the person that he thought he would never see again..."Gaara" mao looked up through watery golden eyes...her heart pounded harder "your alive"Gaara looked at her he was sort of tearing up too but he did not like to show it.Mao hugged him and she cried and he cried they were happy to see each other now for a reunion but what kind (end i kno it's short but i don't care Next chapter is :Reunion (leamon warning)ok bye bye) 


	8. Reunion

Temari's Dream Come True 

Chapter 8 :Reunion

Mao helped Gaara up they stared they had not seen each other in such a long time.  
Flashback

SUNA 8 YEARS BACK INTO WHERE GAARA AND MAO FIRST MET A girl with pink hair and gold eyes came to suna because her dad was meeting with the Kazekage it was raining and she decided to explore the Kazekage's house.She saw a door that lead to the roof she heard crying .She walked through the door out into the rain where she saw a boy crying while sitting on the edge of the roof she listened "why am I the only one being such a bakimono" she decided to walk over to him "whats wrong?"she inquired. He turned around with a tear streaked face "who are you" he said trembling in the cold and his spiky red hair drooping down over his forehead "Im mariah whats your name?" "my name is ...gaara" he held his cold hands together .she turned her head "gaara thats a werid name " he gave a glare " My name means death " Mao blinked "why would your mother ever name you that?" he looked at her and then put his head down "don't talk about them" mao was confused "talk about what mothers why not" he clenched his fists " Because I have no mother and she never loved me!" he yelled angerliy.She dare not anger him more she put her hand on his "why do you call yourself a bakimono?" she said thinking about her own demon lurking inside of her ."because I am a bakimono I did somthing horrible today and I know dad is going to punish me for it" "what horrible thing did you do? " he was silent "I was at school and the kids were playing soccer and I was sitting alone on a swing with my teddy " he paused and sniffled "One kid kicked the ball up on a roof I noticed this and brought the ball down with the sand I control when I offered them the ball they said "it's him "Sabaku no gaara... Run!" a tear dropped on the edge of the roof and he continued " they started running I yelled "stop!I don't want to be alone anymore!...because of my unstable mind I grabbed them with my sand and almost ...killed a girl but my uncle stopped me...the kids got up as they whispered in fear and stares ...I have a demon inside of me called the shukaku the incarnation of sand my father put in me killed the women I was supposed to call mother and nobody loves me I don't think even my uncle loves me I see hate in his eyes. Im alone... " Mariah was in shock "nobody loves him because of a bakimono sealed inside of him " he looked at her again she noticed black rings around his eyes she asked about them "these rings around my eyes are a sign that im a insomniac I can't sleep at all otherwise the shukaku will fully take over me and eat my personality " "thats terrible " she said she then lifted her hand under his face and made him face towards her and hugged him "I will be your friend Gaara-sama" those were her last words to him the next day gaara searched for her but never found her "you left me ...just like everyone else " his hair blew in the wind as a tear dropped on the sandy ground he stared off in the distance "goodbye" Flash Back Ended "It's been so long mao " gaara said reminacing the past Mao nodded " I love you Gaara I always will " Gaara kissed her and carresed her face with his hand " I will always love you too Mariah " Maraiah stuck her hand in his pants and started feeling around and gaara started kissing her . Mao stopped "gaara-sama can we do this somewhere else I mean we are in the hospital and what if someone comes in on us" Gaara backed off and blushed " well yeah I guess this calls for an escape"...(end sorry for the suspension ppl the next chapter is called : FLEE from the hospital!! ok hope you enjoyed) 


	9. Flee From the Hospital

Chapter 9 :Flee From The Hospital

Into the night where the moonlight struck it's light across Gaara's bed.

He lie awake in agonny,impatiaence.

Mao had planned to return, but when was the question upon him.

In his impatient bordom, he started to count the ceiling tiles.

"1,2,3,4. Onto the shore. 5,6. Where I can lick. 7,8. Moaning and groaning while a new family awaits."

"9,10. How have you been?" A familier voice echoed through the room.

"Mao-Chan! You have to be quiet! This is a fricken hospital! Don't you know your manners?"

"Well, yeah I learned them, silly. I'm just to lazy to use them!" Mao scoffed in a cocky tone.

Gaara sighed. "Don't become like that lazy deer boy, please..."

Mao giggled quietly. "I won't Gaara-Danna." She smiled "It's ok if I call you that, right?"

Gaara pouted. "No, not exactly. I mean nothing is decided yet..."

Now mao repeated the pout. "So Gaara, you ready to get out of bed?"

"Nah. Maybe I will just stay here. I mean now I actually get respect." Gaara kidded.

"If you stay in that bed then you might catch Shika fever! It's deadly if you are lazy to much then your gonna start saying what a drag and start being a cloud pervert!" Mao teased. Gaara looked a little confused on Mao's remark on the joke.

"Cloud pervert???"

Mao nodded. "Yea. He looks at clouds all day and all men are perverts. So, he is a cloud pervert!"

Gaara pouted again. "Thats not true not all men are perverts..Well im not."

Mao giggled. "Of course you arn't ...Guess your not a real man then. Maybe I'm liking a girl...!" Mao was tempted to burst out laughing.

"I am not a girl! And plus girls can be perverts, too. And I am a real man!" Gaara argued.

"So that means your a pervert!" Mao walked over and started to fiddle around with his earrings. Gaara growled at her

"You're mean, meanie!" Gaara's voice cracked. He graoned and whispered, "Stupid hormones! Stupid hormones"  
Mao choked a laugh and copped a feel on Gaara's ass.Gaara slouched back and copied Mao by grabbing her chest. She looked down. Gaara's hand was still wrapped around her breast squeezing harder and harder. She smirked.

"Gaara don't tell me that your trying to sand coffin my breast!"

He was just glaring like a statue. Mao decided a evil trick, she pulled Gaara's head to her chest and started to rock back and forth.

"Awww! Your sooo adorable !!!" Gaara blushed hard. He was right in between Mao's breasts. As Gaara's face became a light shade of red,he snuggled inside her chest and giggled a small bit.

Mao laughed inside her head. "Hardness Attempt- Part One completed!"

-Meanwhile-  
"Shika...Shika." Temari whispered to him. The outcome to wake him came to be a failure.

She sighed with disatisfaction. "Oh lazy Shika! Why did the germs pick you? "she groaned. "I'm so bored without you!"

Temari let down her hair and started to search for some clothing she found Shikamaru's mesh and quickly put it on also put on a pair of Shikamaru's capirees. She looked out the window felt a cold feeling...She pouted when will I know that. 'I have really found my love...?'

- At Mao's House-( ...They esacaped the hospital by coming out the window. )

Little light filtered into the room..

"Gaara."

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think we are ready?"

"For...???"

Mao blushed "Sex?"

Gaara sipped a wide glass of some liquid substance and shrugged.

Mao sighed.

'When will he be ready!?'

Next Chapter: He Is Ready (LEMON BETWEEN MAO AND GAARA)  
Author Note: I know I have not written in a really really long time I HAVE CAUGHT THE SHIKA DISEASE...WARNING SHIKA FEVER IS CONTAGIOUS IF YOU CATCH IT,IT WILL LAST YOUR WHOLE LIFE EVEN WHEN YOU DIE BECAUSE YOU WILL BE TOO LAZT TO COME OUT OF YOUR CASKET AND JOIN THE ZOMBIE LEGION!!! XD 


End file.
